


Lover's Spat

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Peter and (Y/N) are having a bit of a fight about her talking to other boys.





	Lover's Spat

You stormed into your tent and angrily sat on your cot with your arms folded, you knew Peter was only a few feet behind you.

Sure enough he barged in angrily.

‘Don’t walk away from me (Y/N).’ he glared angrily.

‘I will walk away from whoever I want to walk away from, just like I will talk to whoever like.’ you replied just as angrily.

‘Not to David you won’t.’

‘And why the hell not?’ you challenged as you stood up.

‘A blind fool could see that he wants to lay with you (Y/N)! You will not speak with him outside of Lost Boy business, I forbid it!’ your boyfriend yelled.

‘You “forbid” me? Who the hell gave you the right to even think you could forbid me from anything?’ you scowled.

‘If I want the right believe me I will take it.’ Peter spat.

‘So I can’t talk to other boys on an island where there are only boys for me to talk to, but you can make heart eyes at Wendy all night long?’

Peter looked taken aback.

‘That’s what this is about?’ he scoffed.

‘You tell me.’ 

Peter scoffed and threw his hands in the air in annoyance.

‘She is new to the island, I’m simply showing her around and telling her how to survive here. Not to mention the fact we both know I’m using her to find the heart of the truest believer.’ 

‘Using her? Is that why you are always sitting so close to her? Talking softly, making her giggle like a twit, taking private walks with her?’ you accused.

Peter seemed to be speechless, and that just made you angrier.

‘If you can do all that, I can talk to David, and Jamie, and Nick, and anyone I damn well please!’ you shouted listing off boys you’ve caught looking at your chest.

‘Do you actually think I would do that to you?’ Peter asked, genuine hurt in his eyes.

You sighed, all the anger leaving your body as you sat back down.

‘I like to hope Peter wouldn’t, but Pan is willing to do whatever it takes, even hurting me. We both know you’re a packaged deal Peter Pan.’

Peter kneeled in front of you and took both your hands in his.

‘You are right, there is Peter and there is Pan, but both of them are me, and I love you.’ 

You look up and meet his eyes.

‘I know you do, I love you too. I just don’t like you being all over Wendy. She is so…soft and girly, and I am none of those things. I thought maybe…that’s what you liked and you were settling for me because there was no one else. My friends always told me don’t stay with someone who doesn’t want you.’ you mumbled.

‘(Y/N), if there was ever a time for you to listen to me it’s now. I want you, hell I need you. Without you there is no Peter…only Pan, I don’t want to be Pan all the time.’ Peter said honestly as he leaned closer to you.

You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

‘He may be a bit of an ass, but I will say Pan is pretty good in bed.’ you smirked.

‘Is he now?’ Peter flirted back.

‘Oh he is, dominate and demanding, kind of rough, makes me scream, but my favorite thing about him is…he bites.’ you whispered seductively as you laid back, pulling Peter down with you.

‘And how is Peter?’

‘He’s good too, very sweet…gentle, he takes his time with me, really draws it out, makes me beg for more.’ 

‘Who do you want, because both of them are dying to their hands on you.’ Peter growled.

‘Both.’ you smiled.

‘Fucking love you.’ he smiled as he kissed you deeply.


End file.
